No Matter What
by HotGreenToaster
Summary: (One-shot, post recall, in which Hanzo joined Overwatch after reconciling with Genji) Rated T for mild language. Ships present: Gency. Hanzo is sick and Genji, with the help of Mercy, tries to take care of him like the good precious cinnamon roll he is. That's it. That's the whole plot.


Hanzo had woken up like usual that day.

6.30 AM sharp on the clock.

He rubbed his eyes and silently yawned while getting up. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, like usual, but the moment he looked up in the bathroom's mirror he realized he was not feeling or looking good in the slightest. At first he believed it to be just a simple hangover, but what he thought were the consequences of his prior night of drinking turned out to be symptoms of illness: a sore throat, a runny nose, fever and feeling numb all over his body with a huge headache on top. He paid no mind to it, though, and went on with his routine as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A mere inconvenience such as a cold was not going to be enough to keep him in bed.

Hanzo almost never got sick. It was not something that happened to him often. Even when they were younger, it would always be Genji the one to get bad colds and a sore throat, and the rare times it happened to Hanzo he never made a big deal out of it, he constantly dismissed it as "It is nothing, I am fine," whereas Genji would be the overly dramatic one and would act as if he was going to die at any moment; he was quite the drama king and attention-seeking child.

The whole Overwatch team found itself together for breakfast, not long after Hanzo woke up, just like every morning ever since they had finally reunited. The older Shimada was the newest addition to the team; after he and his brother reconciled, Genji managed to convince him to fight alongside him for a better world and a better future, to join Overwatch. Although the first months were hard for Hanzo — everyone was tense and some rough fights broke out in the HQ — the whole crew eventually accepted him and made friends with him.

Genji had immediately noticed his brother's change in behavior during breakfast: he was quiet (well, more than usual, anyways) and very pale, he barely touched any food and the one he touched he had visibly trouble swallowing. After all the lessons Zenyatta had taught him, the ninja clearly became more aware of his surroundings and paid a lot more attention to his loved ones' habits and behavior. Especially Hanzo's. Genji did not want to admit it, but he was low-key scared of his brother ending up doing something irrational out of guilt, because even though they had made up and finally spent time together again, Hanzo still was not quite at peace with himself.

No one else seemed to catch up on it, everyone at the table was too focused on McCree's latest overly exaggerated adventure-filled that- _totally_ -happened story about how he handled a fight alone with ten dangerous outlaws and brought them all to justice without a scratch on his face. Genji softly chuckled at Jesse's shenanigans: the first time he had told him that story during their Blackwatch days the bandits were just two.

" _Show-off_ …" he thought, while jokingly staring at him with a " _Really?_ " expression on his face, which made the cowboy stutter.

He checked on his brother again: there was _definitely_ something wrong with him, he never missed a chance to tell McCree how his impossible stories were unbelievably contradicting with each other and to make sassy comments about it. All in good fun, of course, Jesse had become one of his closest friends in Overwatch over the past months, but he was also the one that got on his nerves the most. The two men were constantly trying to best each other out in the most childish ways possible, while the rest of the team just died laughing in the background.

"… Genji?" a familiar angel's voice inquired.

Genji snapped back into reality; he did not realize he had zoned out while looking at Hanzo.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, slightly embarrassed Mercy had caught him off guard, "Sorry, I-" he continued, "- _nandemo nai ya,"_ he muttered under his breath to himself, "what can I do for you, Angela?" he concluded.

"Are you quite alright, _mein Schatz_?" Angela questioned him, "You looked worried. Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"Oh I-" he started, but then interrupted himself to plant a quick kiss on Mercy's forehead and hold her hand, "I'm just fine, please don't worry yourself!" he reassured her with a soft smile.

Angela smiled back at him, but she _knew_ there was something troubling him; she was not satisfied with the answer he gave her, so she sweetly held his cheek and pulled him closer to steal another tender kiss, hoping it would take his mind off of it, whatever it could have been.

They quickly broke apart at the sound of McCree's dog whistling and chuckling. They did not realize he had finished his story and was now staring at them from the other side of the table with a huge grin on his face.

" _I thought_ we were tryna eat breakfast here, not each other's faces ..." Jesse taunted mockingly.

The two faintly blushed at the remark. Genji opened his mouth to respond, but Mercy beat him to it and spoke up first.

" _Schade!_ " she said sarcastically while maliciously smirking and rolling her eyes at the cowboy, "I know that Genji is the kindest and most caring sweetheart here," she said as she lovingly eyed him, making him blush harder in the process, "but there's no need to be jealous, Jesse …" Angela joked, with her smirk back on her face.

"I'm really, really sorry, McCree, but I'm already taken." Genji added, mocking a serious tone.

McCree rolled his eyes, "Would'ya look at that, you two really are made for each other, Mr. and Mrs. _Smartass!_ " he added as the three of them burst into laughter.

As their laughter faded, the ninja reminded himself of Hanzo's situation; he looked over at his seat again just to find it empty. " _Where did he go?_ " he thought, slightly panicking. He mentally scolded himself for getting distracted so much and not noticing he had left, while he quickly excused himself from the table to go look for him.

Hanzo had decided to leave breakfast earlier than usual, all the confusion and noise coming from the team's voices overlapping was making his headache unbearable. He walked to the practice range, bow in hand and arrows in the quiver on his back. It took all of his willpower and focus to properly aim and actually hit the targets; his vision was blurred and he had trouble staying up, but he dismissed it as if it was nothing. As he kept shooting his sight and headache became worse, and he got annoyed with every missed hit. He went on like this for some time, but hearing Athena proudly announce in her monotone voice every single time his points went down with every target he missed made him so incredibly frustrated he got his beloved scatter arrow out and shot it without thinking twice.

There was a reason why he had stopped using scatter arrows: they were a hazard to him and everyone around him. Their movements were unpredictable and 90% of the time they caused more unwanted damage than intended. He knew this, but at that moment he just wished for the damn computer to shut her cybernetic mouth about his skills.

The special arrow scattered around the room in a spectacular fashion and hit all the targets in the process, making Hanzo smile in victory as he heard Athena finally announce: " _100 POINTS REGAINED_ ".

His smile rapidly disappeared from his face as soon as the lighting-fast arrow flew past him and he heard a familiar synthetized voice gasp in surprise not too far behind him. He quickly turned around out of reflex to look, but immediately regretted it and held his head: it was already hurting enough as it was, the sudden motion just amplified the pain and made him feel dizzy.  
While letting go of his head he spotted Genji standing there, still in a defensive position, back arched and arms away from his sides: the arrow was aiming straight to his head, but thankfully the ninja's reflexes were incredibly fast and he managed to get out of the way seconds before the dart reached him. Yet he couldn't help but yelp in surprise and give away his presence in the room: he was still human after all.

The two brothers looked at each other: both were speechless until Hanzo eventually hurried towards Genji to retrieve the arrow stuck in the door behind him and ask him if he was okay.

"All in a day's work, brother." He said, half joking. "Though, the real question you should be asking right now is if _you_ are ok." he stressed, as his expression shifted to concern.

"I am fine." Hanzo said in a raspy voice, while putting the scatter arrow away.

Genji stayed silent.

"… I am sorry," Hanzo quietly apologized, without meeting Genji's gaze, "I would not have used the scatter arrow, had I known you were there."

"Even if you'd been the only one in this room you shouldn't have used it, you could've hurt yourself, _anija_." Genji calmly scolded him.

"Nothing of importance would have been damaged." Hanzo shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"Hanzo-" Genji worriedly started in a soft tone.

"No, please, do not repeat yourself again over the same topics we have already discussed. It is fine, I am fine. You can go." He harshly interrupted him.

"You're _definitely_ not okay, please let me take care of you, it doesn't take a genius to see you are in no state to practice right now, brother." Genji added as he tried to snatch the bow out of Hanzo's hands.

Hanzo held onto his bow tighter and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why do you care so much about my well-being? I am not deserving of all this kindness, especially not from you, Genji." he snapped loudly before erupting in a coughing fit, "Besides, I. Am. _**Fine**_." He hardly stated as he shook Genji's hand off of his bow and walked back to the targets.

He aimed and shot another arrow.

"You're my brother, that's why." Genji said loudly to make sure he would hear him. He sighed, "Your mind might be strong but your body has its limits, Hanzo."

He frowned and growled as he missed the target.

"Only the weak seek for attention." He said as he drew another arrow from the quiver.

"And only stubborn idiots keep practicing with a bow when all they need to do is rest." Genji sarcastically replied, while leaning his back on the door with his arms crossed.

"For the last time _I am_ _ **FINE**_!" He repeated annoyed. He tried to take another arrow but his sight quickly disappeared. He was keeping his eyes open but he could not see anything. He completely blacked out and soon after lost his balance, falling onto his knees. He held both of his hands on the ground and exhaled deeply.

" _Hanzo!_ " Genji called after him and rushed to his side.

He sat on his knees beside him and quickly pressed the back of his hand against his brother's forehead. He was scorching. " _Nante koto da!_ Your head is on fire, how did you even manage to stand up all this time?!" He asked surprised, without really expecting an answer. "You need to see Angela. _Right now_." He said.

* * *

"So," Angela began, as she injected ibuprofen into Hanzo's arm to reduce his fever and pain, "What exactly happened to him?" she asked Genji, who was resting his shoulder against the room's door.

Genji had managed to help his half-conscious brother return to his room, where he passed out as soon as he crashed onto the bed sheets. Mercy had come in aid quickly to check on him, despite Genji's lack of details over the phone call.

"I don't know, actually. I noticed he wasn't feeling very well during breakfast and-" He started explaining.

"Ah! _That's why you looked so worried."_ Angela pointed out as she suddenly turned her head to look up at him, then sighed, "My, Genji, you are too caring for your own good sometimes." She admitted with a sweet tone without meeting his eye.

Genji shrugged. "I need to make up for all the time I spent _not_ caring." he paused, "Plus," he added, "he deserves a better treatment than what I used to give him in my youth ..." he frowned as he gazed down at his brother. Angela gave him an understanding look.

The doctor got up and walked towards the small desk in the room to put down the bandages and syringe she had used. She turned back and stood near Genji, who absentmindedly held her closer by her waist. They both looked at Hanzo: the archer laid in bed unconscious. By the time he was going to wake up he should have felt a lot better, though, thanks to Dr. Ziegler's medical assistance. Angela lazily rested her head on Genji's shoulder and gently hugged him.

"Don't over-worry yourself, Genji." She said, her voice muffled by his neck, "He's going to be fine, trust me."

He hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I know …" He sighed, "Thank you, Angela. Where would I be without you ..." He rhetorically asked and held her closer. They stayed in that position for a few moments, enjoying each other's touch and warmth.

" _Also_!" Angela chirped in German while carefully slipping out of Genji's embrace, who reluctantly let her go, "I will keep an eye on him and make sure he's alright, okay? Don't worry, you know he's in good hands ..." she assured softly as she intertwined her hand with his in a loving fashion.

"The best hands, in fact." He corrected and grinned at her, a mischievous look forming in his eyes as he leaned in. She cheerfully laughed and moved her head back, not returning the kiss he longed for, "Genji! Now's not the time ... I have a patient here, see?" she teased and pointed at Hanzo, making the ninja playfully whine. She gently let go of his hand and pressed hers against his shoulders, giving him a reassuring look that they would have spent time together later and a quick peck on his scarred cheek. He smiled.

"Hush now, you should go get prepared for practice while I clean up here." she told him while parting away and reaching for the door's handle, "He should wake up by the time you're done." She added as she opened the door.

Genji nodded, "I'll see you later, then." He said and walked out of the room.

"… Make sure nobody gets hurt!" She called after him.

Genji did not turn around, but, instead, he gave her his typical two-fingers salute to show her he had heard her and disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

Genji and the rest of the team spent roughly two hours doing sparring practice with one another to improve their skills and reflexes, and overall exercise. The cyborg usually paired up with Hanzo or Lena, but whenever they were not available he practiced with Torbjörn's daughter instead; the ninja had a big soft spot for Brigitte, she was always so eager to learn new moves from him and he was ready to teach her everything he knew. She had been quite a fast learner ever since she was born, and much to Genji's surprise, he was starting to have trouble keeping up with her. He remembered first meeting her when Overwatch recruited him eight years before, she was around fifteen at the time, not even a grown up yet, but she was special to him: Brigitte was the first person who did not look down at him with fear and pity, instead, her eyes gleamed with amazement and wonder every time they talked to each other. The young Lindholm was so curious about how his armor and prosthetics worked, she always gave him a bit of hope that he was not as horrifying and scary as he thought after all.

Back in Hanzo's room, Angela had tried to give him everything she could to ease his symptoms and also make him sleep for a bit. She and Genji both knew he would have not stayed in bed if he had had a choice, so they had decided to give him a little nudge in the right direction. He would have thanked them later.

Probably.

Most likely not.

At least he would've felt better.

All of the agents were exhausted, practice had been particularly tough that day; everyone went back to their own rooms to relax as soon as it was done. Everyone except Genji. He rushed back to Hanzo's room to see how he was holding up. He caught Angela as she was closing the door behind her and, after greeting her, he asked her about his brother. "He's starting to wake up now. I was on my way to get him something to drink, he needs to stay hydrated." she explained, "Keep an eye on him until I come back, will you?" she asked.

"Of course, I was going to keep him company either way." he replied.

" _Super_! I'll be back soon." she said with a smile and headed to the kitchen.

Genji gently opened the door to prevent making noise and disturb his ill brother. He sat on the chair Angela had been using, next to the bed. It was still warm. He turned to look at Hanzo when he heard him starting to cough. Hanzo slowly opened his eyes to get his bearings, his mind was still very foggy and he could not remember what had happened. He managed to catch a glimpse of Genji's dark hair before shutting his eyes close again due to the painful brightness of the room. The moment he opened them again, while adjusting to the light, he saw a blurred Genji staring down at him and all he heard him say was:

"I told you so."

Hanzo could _feel_ his brother had that typical smug I-know-I-was-right grin of his plastered across his face even if he could not see it yet. " _The nerve of this guy_ …" He thought.  
Before Hanzo could reply or ask anything, Genji started speaking again. "If you're wondering what happened, brother," he said nonchalantly, "you passed out while you were trying to prove to me you _weren't_ sick." He scoffed, "… _Right_." He raised his eyebrows at him, Hanzo rolled his eyes. "I dragged your heavy ass all the way back here and called Angela to have you checked." He added. The archer, who slowly adjusted himself in a sitting position, glared at him speechless.

"There was no need to-" Hanzo started in an annoyed tone while sweeping away the loose hair in front of his eyes, but was immediately cut off.

"Do you _really_ think I would watch you collapse on the floor and just turn around as if nothing happened?" Genji interrupted, in a slightly louder tone than usual, "No- no, go on, come on, tell me, _anija,_ " he mockingly encouraged as he cupped his face in his hands and rested his elbows on top of his crossed legs. He stared at him with the same grin waiting for a response.

Hanzo coughed and sighed, now exasperated by Genji's antics. "Stop it this instant." He demanded.

Genji's expression shifted to indifference as he raised one of his eyebrows at him again. They stared at each other.

Silence.

" … I could've easily handled myse-" Hanzo firmly protested out of nowhere.

" _OH. MY. F-"_ Genji snapped but stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned around at the sound of Angela entering the room, a tray with 3 mugs full of tea in her hands. She looked at the two of them inquisitively. "Did I … interrupt something here?" She asked. The brothers looked at each other, but neither of them replied. To break the awkward silence Angela spoke up again.

" _Naja_ , I made some tea for you," she blurted out suddenly, dismissing her own question with a quick wave of her hand, "this should ease your coughing and headache." She told Hanzo as she passed him his mug. He quietly thanked her while quickly peeking at his younger brother with the corner of his eye; he was still staring at him, unconvinced. "And this one's for you, Genji. Full of sugar, really healthy, just how you like it." She teased and handed him the mug.

"Psh, it's healthy if you don't think about it." He joked, diverting his gaze to Angela, and got up to offer her his seat. She thanked him kindly, blew on her mug and took a sip of her tea.

"So, Hanzo, how are you feeling?" Angela asked casually while drinking.

"I am-" He began. He looked up to meet Genji already staring down at him. Hanzo was not exactly great at reading expressions, but the look in Genji's eyes very clearly told him " _I swear I will flip my shit right here if you pull out another excuse about being fine."_

"I am feeling better …" He admitted and sighed in defeat. He took a sip of his tea and enjoyed the warmth spreading over his body. "Thank you, doctor Ziegler." He said.

"Please, call me Angela, no formalities now, we're having tea together." She smiled at him.

Hanzo nodded quietly and took another sip.

They all stayed silent and enjoyed their hot drinks. Genji sat down again, this time at the end of Hanzo's bed, while Angela professionally explained to his brother everything about his sickness and encouraged him to stay in bed and rest until at least the major symptoms had died out. Hanzo reluctantly agreed.

As they finished their tea, Angela stood up and offered herself to bring the mugs back, leaving the two brothers alone again.

Genji's smug grin started creeping onto his face once more. Hanzo sighed.

"I just did not wish to be a burden for you or anyone else here, you should not waste your time taking care of me … no one should." He murmured.

The ninja's grin faded into a frown as he heard those words.

"Your kindness is overwhelming, Genji, and giving me a second chance to redeem myself is something I will never be able to repay to you." Hanzo admitted. "You changed so much. It was not a ruse when I said you are not the Genji I knew. You are nothing like your old reckless self. You are better. Far better. Better than I could ever aspire to be." He said as he started coughing again. "A pity it took me so long to realize…"

Genji quickly scooted closer to his brother and held him in a soft embrace. Hanzo was taken aback by the gesture. "You don't have to˗ you will get sick too like this, please." He protested.

Genji dismissed Hanzo's protests and hugged him tighter. "I have a cyborg body, remember? I don't get sick that easily anymore. Plus, in case that happened," he explained and parted away, " _I could handle myself!_ " he said, mocking Hanzo's tone and chuckled slightly, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Hanzo squinted at him but did not get mad this time. He simply let out a small laugh and sighed.

The younger Shimada broke the silence again, "You know, I wouldn't be this kind to you if I didn't think you deserved it." He said while gently resting his back onto his brother's legs.

Hanzo absentmindedly ran his fingers through his brother's hair in silence.

"Remember when we were kids and I accidentally tore apart that scarf you now use as hair tie?" he asked reminiscently.

Hanzo was confused and caught off guard by the sudden question and let out a nostalgic sigh, "Yes ... It was our mother's most beloved garment to wear. Father gave it to me after she passed away to keep her memory alive. I treasured it dearly."

"Yeah ..." he murmured quietly in a somewhat guilty tone, "I thought … you would've been mad at me forever for that ... I couldn't stop crying and expected you to yell at me and tell father, but," he paused and nearly whispered the last bit, almost incredulously, " … You didn't."

Hanzo stopped caressing his hair. Genji just looked at the ceiling in thought, before turning to face him.

"Do you remember what you told me then, _anija_?" He asked, knowing very well he remembered.

Hanzo hesitated.

" _We are brothers_ …" Genji started softly.

A pause. Genji looked at him in anticipation.

"… And brothers … forgive each other …" Hanzo continued the sentence, "no matter what …" He muttered the last part, finally understanding what Sparrow was trying to hint at. Something clicked inside him. He felt somewhat relieved, but also guilty at the same time. He couldn't quite place his emotions right; all the years he spent hiding and bottling up his feelings sure had left some scars. Not as visible as Genji's scars, but hurting just as much. He didn't realize he had zoned out for a moment while thinking. He quickly resumed patting Genji's hair.

"I am sorry, Sparrow ..." he said quietly.

As he waited for a response he thought back on what had happened, only to have his train of thoughts be interrupted by Genji's soft snoring. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice his younger brother had fallen asleep on his lap. He must have been pretty exhausted. Hanzo was tired too; despite having been asleep until then, he decided to lean back, close his eyes and drift back into sleep. Not like he had much of a choice, anyways. Genji had fallen asleep on him like a kitten, making him stuck in bed. Everyone knows sleeping kittens can't be moved.

Mercy had taken more time than she intended to put away the mugs: she had stopped to chat with Brigitte and got _a little_ carried away. Typical Angela. She loved to talk and exchange opinions so much. That was one of the reasons why she loved Genji dearly, he would always listen to what she had to say and always made her feel appreciated, especially about her work and research. He supported her in everything she did.

After nearly an hour of chatting she went back to check on the Shimadas; she knocked on the door a couple times, but received no answer, so she decided to carefully slip inside the room. She had to force herself to not let out a big " _Awwwww!"_ at the scene before her: Genji was resting his head on Hanzo's lap and Hanzo had his right hand dug into his dark fluffy hair. Both looked so serene and peaceful while sleeping. It was such an heartwarming scene, she did not want to wake either of them up. She quickly snatched a picture of them (They looked so cute, how could she not?) and took the nearest blanket to cover them with. She planted a quick kiss on Genji's forehead; he was a pretty heavy sleeper, she knew there was no chance it would have woken him up. Flicking the switch, she turned off the lights and exited the room, leaving the two brothers once again to finally have their well-deserved rest.

They both had pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **AN)** I am neither a Japanese nor a German native speaker, so please pardon any errors I could have made while approaching these languages. Feel free to let me know of any mistakes.

Translations:

" _Nandemo nai ya"_ = _never mind  
"Mein Schatz" _= _my dear / my treasure  
"Schade!" _= _What a shame!  
"Nante koto da!" _= _Oh my! / Oh my gosh!  
"Also!" _= _So!  
"Super!_" = _Super! / Great! / Smashing!  
"Naja!" _= _Well! / Alright then!_


End file.
